


No Regret

by Icse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/pseuds/Icse
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill for softanakins.Prompt:So I’ve seen a couple of posts about Padme and Obi-Wan killing Palpatine after they find out about him abusing Anakin. But consider Anakin killing Palpatine after he realizes that Palpatine was only using him. The one where Anakin kills him and makes it look like an accident and no one asks questions. Give me Anakin being angry at being betrayed and used by someone else who only sees him as an object and not a person. Give me an Anakin who takes back his agency and kills Palpatine himself. Give me the au where Padme and Obi-Wan are planning on getting rid of Palpatine but Anakin beats them to it first and everything is okay and nothing hurts and Anakin gets to be happy.





	No Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromDreamstoEmpires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDreamstoEmpires/gifts).



> Prompt fill for [softanakins](http://softanakins.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy!

Anakin grinned, eyes flashing yellow, as he stood over Palpatine and started tightening his outstretched hand. Tears pricked at his eyes as his emotions jumbled together, anger, sadness, thrill, guilt, doubt, elation, and hate, all ran through him as he gripped the old man’s heart with the force. “You betrayed me! You tried to turn me against the people I love! But no more, you won’t manipulate me anymore!” 

Palpatine was breathless, clutching at his chest as he tried to rise up and defend himself against Anakin. His voice was hoarse as he called out, “I tried to protect you from them. They only wanted to use you-”

“No!” Anakin roared in anger, “YOU wanted to use me! You wanted to make me your Apprentice, turn me to the dark side! I will not be controlled, by you or the Council!” He could feel Obi-Wan’s alarm through their bond, the unspoken warning not to do it, to wait for him and Padme. He ignored it and blocked their bond, closing his hand to a fist and watching the life fade out of the old blue eyes. 

Immediately, he ran to the door and threw it open, schooling his expression into one of fear and panic as he frantically called for help. “Help! The Chancellor has collapsed! Send for a medic!” Senate Guards rushed in and took control of the situation, assuring him they would do everything in their power to help the Chancellor. 

 

A day later, the news announced the death of Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine from a heart attack brought on by the stress of office. Anakin attended the funeral, standing with Obi-Wan and other members of the Jedi Council to pay their respects. When he was offered condolences by his fellow Jedi and Senators, he thanked them graciously and sincerely with a sad smile. Afterwards, he continued to avoid both Padme and Obi-Wan as he had done since Palpatine’s death, not wanting their judgement or the conversation he knew was coming. 

It was easy enough to keep up the charade as he left to return to the front lines with the 501st to press the advantage against the Separatists. He knew they would shortly collapse without the Sith Lord manipulating both sides to draw the war out. He had seen past Palpatine’s carefully created shields as he’d held the man’s life in his hands, had seen his plans for the future and for Anakin. Anger still rolled through him when he thought of it, that Palpatine had dared to think to use his wife and husband against him, dared to even contemplate killing them to turn him. He would kill him again if he could, this time slower and far more painfully. 

If the clones noticed Anakin’s rage on the battlefield as he mowed down droids and Separatist troops alike, they didn’t mention it. He channeled all his feelings and emotions into the decreasing number of battles and skirmishes until finally he felt empty once again, cleansed through the oil and blood of his enemies like no Jedi should be. It cemented his decision and he felt peace once more as he put his plans into action.

The war was declared over and won within a month. Count Dooku had vanished along with several other key officers and the Separatist war effort had collapsed after investigations proved Palpatine as the Sith Lord. Negotiations began for the Separatists planets to rejoin the Republic. Bail Organa had been voted in as Chancellor and had immediately begun returning powers to the Senate. The Jedi were pulled from being Generals and back to being peacekeepers and mediators. 

Anakin had sent the comm’d request to both Padme and Obi-Wan to meet with them at Padme’s apartment for dinner while he knew they were both at work and occupied. Nervously, he moved around the apartment to set things just so and began preparing dinner. He felt when Obi-Wan received his request, their bond flooding with the question of worry and apprehension, and he sent a tendril of reassurance in return. 

When he felt their approach to the apartment, Anakin braced himself for the torrent of anger he knew would be coming from Padme and probably Obi-Wan too. While he’d made sure to send them regular comms to let them know he was alive and well, he hadn’t responded to their questions and avoided their presence when he would briefly return to Coruscant. Even Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to corner him after his reports to the Council much to Obi-Wan’s annoyment. 

The door slid open and Padme stalked in, anger evident in every stride, followed by Obi-Wan with his schooled Jedi calm expression. Padme slapped him across his face before hugging him tightly, “We’ve been so worried about you! How dare you do this to us!”

Gently, he held her in his arms and breathed in her scent while she continued on her tirade about how worried they had been for him and all the reasons they thought he was avoiding them. As she winded down, he reached out for Obi-Wan to join, clasping his hand with his, and drew him into the hug. They stood holding each other tightly for what felt like hours, but was probably minutes. 

Anakin withdrew first, a shy smile on his lips as he ducked his head, “I’ve uh, made dinner for you. If you want to eat now. If you’re hungry, that is.”

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile, “Thank you, Anakin. That would be lovely.” He nudged Padme discretely when he saw the sharp retort forming on her lips, “We’re both rather famished, I’ve certainly missed your cooking at least.”

Dinner was awkward even though Anakin had made what he knew to be their favorites, including the rich chocolate concoction that Obi-Wan loved. Threads of conversations died down before they could really start, none of them wanting to broach the topic that needed to be discussed. 

After dinner they settled on the couch, Anakin sandwiched between Obi-Wan and Padme so he couldn’t easily escape. He sighed, “I’m sorry, for everything, but know I don’t regret killing Palpatine. It’s just that afterwards, when I was free of him, I needed space and time to figure out what I wanted to do. And I was scared of what kind of monster you’d think I was for killing an old man, even if he turned out to be a Sith Lord. That you wouldn't love me anymore.” 

Obi-Wan squeezed his hand reassuringly, “We don’t think you’re a monster, Anakin. In fact, Padme and I had a plan in motion to discredit, and, if needed, kill, Palpatine already. You just beat us to it.”

“We wish you had come to us about it instead of  rushing off to confront him yourself. He could've killed you or had you locked away. We wanted to share our plans with you, but…” Padme hesitated.

“But I was typically unreasonable when you said anything against Palpatine.” Anakin slumped, leaning against Obi-Wan and drawing Padme into his lap, “I should've listened to what both of you have been telling me all along. I'm sorry.”

Padme pressed a kiss to his forehead, brushing some of his curls out of his face. Her fingers grasped his chin to tilt his head and have her eyes meet his, “Ani, we’ll love you regardless of the bad decisions you will make.”

“About that, I don’t think it’s a bad decision, but…” Anakin glanced nervously at Obi-Wan before continuing, “I, uh, handed in my resignation to the Council this morning. Now that the war is over, they don’t really need me. And after what I’ve done, I couldn’t keep up the charade of trying to be a good Jedi.”

Neither Padme or Obi-Wan looked surprised by his announcement, sharing a look of knowing between them. Both of them leaned in to kiss him soundly and drive his doubt away.

“Honestly, we’re both surprised you stayed as long as you did, Anakin. Every Council meeting you were on the agenda, I half expected it to be that day. I’m very proud of you, that you stuck it out until your duty was complete.” Obi-Wan pressed another kiss to his lips, “I told you I go where you go when we married,” he smiled slyly, “and I made my resignation this afternoon.” 

The smile on Anakin’s face was near blinding in his happiness, “I love you.” He kissed Obi-Wan deeply, wrapping his arm tighter around Padme. The broke apart breathless, their foreheads touching as they caught their breath. After a minute, he turned to see Padme smiling and kissed her just a deeply, “I love you too.” 

Padme grinned, patting Anakin’s cheek, “Now you have all the time to make this past month up to us, starting tonight in the bedroom.”

Anakin grinned in return, standing up and carrying her with one arm and pulling Obi-Wan to his feet with the other. “Whatever my handsome husband and beautiful wife desire, of course.”

“We’ll hold you to that.” Obi-Wan laughed, patting Anakin’s ass, “We have plans, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [IcseK](http://IcseK.tumblr.com)


End file.
